The Volleyball Team
by AdorableMe
Summary: AU. When Dawn signs her and May up for the Volleyball Team, without May's knowledge, she accidently erases all of the other girls' teams names...so now it's only her and May versus three other boy's teams! If May thought art club was going to be chaotic, wait until she finds out about this...CS with multiple Dawn shippings.
1. Sign Ups

**The Volleyball Team**

**By AdorableMe**

**Part One-Sign Ups**

A blue eyed brunette searched the large bulletin board.

The high school's hallways were filling up fast, and she had to get to class soon, but she didn't care. Her blue haired friend, pulled at her shirt. "What are you looking for, May?"

The brunette turned to give a stern look at Dawn before hushing her. "Shh…I'm still looking for it."

Her wide eyes scanned the board full of papers, until her heart shaped face broke out into a grin. "I found it!"

She grabbed a pen that she was gripping before, and scribbled her name and homeroom into an empty space next below a few other students' names on a list at the top of the board."

Dawn peeked over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Art club, of course!" May gave a shocked look to Dawn's face. "What else? The first ever art club in the history of Larousse High School! What did you think I was talking about?"

Dawn gave her excited friend an eye roll. "Of course," she drawled. "It's an art club. I signed up for cheerleading, you know. You should try it out too."

May gave it a thought. Cheerleading? She's done gymnastics before, so cheerleading shouldn't be too bad. "Sure, sign me up, please? I don't have time. I forgot to stop by my locker!"

Dawn pushed her friend in the direction of her locker. "Go on, I'll sign us up. Don't worry."

May smiled gratefully and took off to her class. "Thanks!"

When she left, Dawn inspected the board, looking for the cheerleading sign ups. Catching the pink sheet out of the corner of her eye, Dawn grabbed a pen from her bag and neatly printed out her friend's name under her own.

_Maybelline Mable _

Satisfied, Dawn capped the pen and stuck it into her bag. She flipped her long blue hair over her shoulder, removing a few stray hairs from her face, about to leave, when a white piece of paper fell out from underneath a pile of others stuck to the board. Picking it up, Dawn analyzed the paper, raising her eyebrow.

_Beach Volleyball Team Tryouts_

_Boys Girls_

There were a few teams listed underneath the two categories, with two names per team.

_Drew Hayden and Gary Oak_

_Ash Ketchum and Kenny Rooney_

_Paul Shinji and Barry Twinleaf_

The boy's teams were pretty short, with only three teams listed. Dawn, had actually no clue who those people were, as this was the first day of school, and students from all over the world have come here to learn. Only a few were accepted from each middle school

The Girls' teams…however, were full to the fullest.

Names, long and short, were squished between others, one on top of the other, so messy, that you could barely see what each word read. Dawn hesitated, for one second, before taking her pen back out of her pocket.

May wouldn't mind, would she? She did love sports, and surely, if cheerleading didn't work out, this would be another option for her.

Smiling at her decision, Dawn happily erased five teams that were squished together and after frowning a bit at the rest of the mess, Dawn decided to erase all of the names on the list, grateful for the same erasable pen that everybody used.

She printed her and May's name on the first line, the rest of the lines completely empty except for theirs.

A large broad man that was pretty much shirtless except for his many decorative tattoos, came up behind Dawn and started collecting all of the papers from the board. He raised an eyebrow from under his dark blue and yellow mask. "Are you finished with that, young lady?"

Dawn nodded and happily handed it over to him. "Thank you sir…" she looked at his name tag. "Mr. Wake."

"Crasher Wake!" he bellowed. "Mr. Wake is no excuse! Crasher Wake, like the fury of thunder and lightning, clashing together to make the legendaries roar, Arceus bowing down to his children in fear of the mighty power!" he declared.

Dawn turned away, confused, but then shrugged and clutched her books to her chest humming a small tune from which she had picked up from a TV show.

Volleyball…how fun!

**A/N:** Yay! New story! So, um sorry I'm starting this when I have four stories going already...but two are ending soon, and one is only five parts! Check out new one shot called **Forever** please, and a new story called **The Atonal Wings** too. Please! Review also!


	2. Meeting the Team

**The Volleyball Team**

**By AdorableMe**

**Part Two-Meeting the Team**

May tapped her pencil against the hard wood surface of her desk repeatedly. The small sound drew little attention to her, due to the eraser tapping her desk instead of the fine black tip, but still, a few classmate's glare every now and then were not uncommon.

She sighed as she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, drowning out her teacher, which she had yet to find out the name of, go on and on about the rules and the instructions. Everything that was said was something she already knew, so May didn't care much to pay a lot of attention.

She tucked a strand of hair over her ear and turned her consideration towards the clock. Five minutes until homeroom was done, and then BAM: she wouldn't have to hear this teacher talk for another five hours.

May blinked nervously as she felt someone's gaze on her. The tables were turned when she looked to the left of her and caught him staring at her. He didn't look away, but May did, as soon as she took in what he looked like.

Everything about him seemed green; his hair was green, his eyes a chartreuse color with a sturdy chin and hard, stoic features. Surprisingly, despite the fact he was completely green everywhere, including his attire which consisted of teal pants and a green jacket, with the exception of a black T-shirt, the boy was quite attractive to most people's eyes.

Including her own, she decided.

The bell rung, and suddenly, papers flew in every direction, and the teacher scrambled to pick them up from the cold, marble floor. "Have a great first day!" she yelped as she slipped on a notebook lying in right next to a desk in the front.

Students jammed out the door and May stayed behind, helping the teacher up, and collecting the papers.

"Are you okay?" she asked the panting teacher who gathered herself by clutching the back of her chair and breathing heavily.

"Ahh…yes, yes I am dear. Thank you so much. Freshmen this year…they think they're all that because they're in high school. The upperclassmen will show them," she mumbled.

The teacher, whose name, was learned by May by glancing at the white board for a mere second, was Ms. Felicia shook her head and smiled kindly at May. "Thank you so much for your help. You're one of the kindest freshmen I'll ever meet this year, I bet."

May blushed at the compliment. "Aww, thanks you much," she gushed. "See you later for…"she glanced down at her binder which held her schedule. "Spanish!"

And with that, she turned to leave when she heard Ms. Felicia call her back. "Wait May! I'll see you earlier than that, actually." May looked back to see the blonde-gray haired teacher studying a sheet of paper carefully.

"What? I don't have you for anything else except for Spanish and homeroom!" she exclaimed.

Ms. Felicia shook her head. "I'll see you fourth period for the Beach Volleyball Introduction. It starts today. Did you forget?"

May stared at her blankly. Beach Volleyball? She hadn't even signed up for any sports except for Cheerleading with Dawn!

"I'm sorry, but I think you're mistaken," she pointed out. "I never signed up for a single sport besides Cheerleading."

The confused teacher put on a twisted expression. "What? Sign ups were this morning, and you clearly put your name on it, along with one other person."

"Who?"

"Dawn Berlitz," she answered thoughtfully. "Friend of yours?"

"Yeah," May growled. "We're best friends…" She checked the time on her watch. "Sorry, Got to go: I've got to meet my friend now."

Shrugging, Ms. Felicia shuffled her papers on her desk, as May slipped out into the corridor, eyes blazing red with fury, searching for her very best friend in the world.

* * *

"Dawn!"

The scream was so loud, it caused most of the freshmen class to turn around to look at the speaker. One blue haired girl in particular, just waved to her friend, and cheerfully skipped over to the blue eyed brunette, while everyone else turned back to their own business.

"Hey May," she greeted. "How's it going?"

"How's it going?" May repeated. "Oh, I don't know, just so happy now that we're together on the Volleyball Team!"

Her one sentence caused every single girl in the courtyard to stop and stare, and suddenly, whispers were incorporated on the spot, and every single pair of eyes focused on May and Dawn.

"…They got on the volleyball team?"

"…How?...so full…"

"Bribery, I bet…no one could…too many…"

"Dawn," May hissed into her friend's ear. "What the hell is going on here?"

Dawn shrugged. "Come on!" she giggled and pulled on her friend's sleeve to pull her aside to the girl's bathroom which was, surprisingly empty except for their presence.

"I signed us up for the volleyball team!" she squealed.

"Yeah,' May replied sarcastically. "I kind of figured that out. Now what is everyone talking about?"

Dawn shrugged. "I don't know! The list was so full, so I just erased some of them, thanks to erasable pens, and look how it came out! We're on the team! Isn't that great!"

"Dawn!" May exploded in a loud whisper. "You can't just-It's not allowed-I don't even like volley-oh, just forget it!" she threw her hands up in the air, exasperated by her friend's innocence and happiness.

"I can't wait to play volleyball! And it's beach, so two people per team! So you and me on one team, and a bunch of hot guys on the other!"

"Oh hot guys, great! But wait:" May stopped. "What do you mean us versus a bunch of guys…wait, we're the only girl team!?"

"Yup!"

"DAWN!"

* * *

Our favorite peppy blue haired girl, sat on the bleachers of the school gymnasium, swinging her legs back and forth. She waved to her brunette friend, who ahd just arrived in a huff.

"Dawn, can't we just quit?"

Dawn looked astonished and a little insulted. Meanwhile, May looked like she couldn't have cared less.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "We're already here." She gestured towards the gym. They were the only ones there, because there were still a couple of minutes until the class actually started.

Opening her mouth to speak, May suddenly stopped when the doors of the gym burst open and three guys in shorts and T-shirts stepped out and scanned the area.

One of them looked strangely familiar to her, until she recognized him as the boy who was staring at her in homeroom. His sage green eyes flickered over to her, and looking her up and down, he smirked to himself, and said something to the blond haired boy next to him, quiet enough that May couldn't hear.

The blond boy's orange eyes glanced at her, and she turned away to look at Dawn who was ogling the purple haired boy, and the blond hair boy, who stood next to the green haired boy.

The three boys walked a little closer to them, but still in the while, May kept her distance, and didn't stare, but watched them long enough to have an idea of what kind of people they looked like from the outside.

The plum haired boy had his hands-or what looked a bit liked fists-shoved into his pockets, and his cold black eyes stared aimlessly at the ground. His hard, firm features gave him an look that made him seem as if he was isolated from the rest of the others, when he walked right beside them.

The orange eyed boy on the other hand, looked like the complete _opposite_. He looked bright and happy go lucky, but at the same stubborn and headstrong, as he argued about some issue with the green haired boy next to him.

"Hey there!"

May snapped her head towards Dawn who grinned at the trio. The green haired boy raised an eyebrow, while the purple haired boy stared emotionlessly at her, and the blond haired boy grinned back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"I'm May," she introduced. She stared skeptically at the boys, while the green haired boy nodded his head.

"Drew," he said simply.

"I'm Dawn!" Dawn cheered. "It's nice to meet all of you! So you're all doing beach volleyball?"

The purple haired boy scoffed. "Of course we are. Why else would we be here at this exact time?"

Dawn glared at him. "No need to be so harsh! And I didn't catch your name?"

"Aw don't mind him." Dawn turned to the orange eyed boy. "He's always in a pissy mood. Sometimes we wonder if he's a girl in disguise with that haircut and is PMSing."

May laughed, and Dawn giggled, which caused the purple haired boy to glare at both of them. Drew nudged his head in the purple haired boy's direction.

"That's Paul."

"Do you always talk in short sentences?" May blurted. His answers were always so short, it bothered her.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It bothers me," May answered, clearly annoyed.

"Drew, stop it," The blond boy warned. Drew snorted, and rolled his eyes, turning away.

"Sorry, he's obnoxious like that." He apologized. Dawn smiled at him, taking a break from her staring contest with Paul.

"It's okay! You seem like the only _nice_ one here," she replied emphasizing _nice_.

"I'm Barry." He scratched his head sheepishly. "I sort of suck at this game, compared to the other guys."

"It's okay," May assured him. "I used to play, and _she_-" May pointed at Dawn. "forcibly _dragged _me here."

"Whatever…" Paul muttered.

"So!" Dawn piped up. "Who's your partner?"

Drew flipped his hair arrogantly. "Mine is not here yet. We're the best team, prepare yourselves."

"Sure," May drawled. "Whatever you say…"

"This idiot's my partner," Paul said jamming a thumb in Barry's direction. "I'm prepared to lose," he confirmed.

Dawn laughed, and for a second there, it seemed like he smiled.

"Where's the gym teacher?"

"Oh no, it's not the gym teacher," May shook her head. "It's Ms. Felicia who's my homeroom teacher."

"Where's the sand?" Barry asked.

No one had an answer.

Everyone's attention was turned to the doors once again, after minutes of discussing the lateness of the other team members and the teacher.

A brown spiky haired boy with large brown eyes smirked at Drew, and he walked to him and they exchanged 'hey's.

"This is Gary," Drew introduced him. "My partner." He nodded in May and Dawn's direction and added. "May, Dawn."

"That's interesting, only two girls?" Gary perked an eyebrow. The two girls exchanged a look, Dawn tapped her feet on the floor, while May suddenly looked interested at her gym shoes than what Gary was saying.

"I guess," Drew replied, and the two other boys that came in with Gary walked forward.

"Hey, I'm Kenny," a chestnut haired boy with bright eyes greeted. "It's nice to meet you and I can't wait to play!"

Out of nowhere, a loud crash was heard, and everyone turned to a rack of balls that toppled to the floor, with a groaning black haired boy on the ground holding his head and…smiling?

"That was so cool!" He exclaimed to no one in particular. May watched as he sped around the whole gym and stopped every few seconds to look at a certain area of the gym. No one said a word, and all that was heard was the boy's shouts of wonder.

Eventually, he calmed down and stopped in front of the girls. "Who are you?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm Dawn and this is May," Dawn replied looking slightly dizzy from watching the boy run from place to place.

"I'm Ash! I'm Kenny's partner!"

"Cool…" May trailed off, at this point not very interested.

Footsteps were heard and everyone minus for Ash who took off running again, looked at Ms. Felicia who had just entered the room with a bag of balls slung over her back.

She smiled warmly. "Welcome to Larrouse High School Freshman Volleyball Introduction."

* * *

**A/N: **There we go. Nice and long right there. This took ages to write, I'm sorry, but it's be done hopefully by October…maybe November. Blessed has been updated two weeks ago! Chapter 5 up! Please check my profile for update plans and story statuses. And don't forget to _review_!


End file.
